


【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 历史向同人，司马师/司马昭 可逆不拆。写的是历史向，我从看三国演义就爱上了司马师，对，如果我小时候看的是晋书我会记住他雅有风采，我偏偏看的是三国演义各种邪乎，但还是爱得义无反顾，直觉一眼就知道我喜欢的是什么人，这就是命。到现在还记得当年和人说起我喜欢司马师那份小心翼翼（一般我都只说我喜欢子龙）。然后情真意切地觉得骨科is rio，没有网络的时候，不知道骨科这一说，就是觉得这对兄弟真rio和夏侯兄弟不一样，和其他所有兄弟都不一样。……想说代入军师联盟或者真三系列随意，自己一边脑子里代了一下又好像感觉哪个都代不长久hhhhhhh这么多年，我其实也不知道这会不会是我写的唯一一篇昭师昭。喜欢的话求评论，点关注之前请参阅我的cp清单……我萌cp完全遵循测不准原理2333333（醒一醒并没有人理你）补个bgm:《上弦之月》。但这个不完全是写作bgm，不然不是这个样子23333333这篇后半部分听的是《桃花诺》。我倒是有心依着《上弦之月》再写点什么，红帐春宵写了，薄雨湿春衫没展开提，再比如还有旧厢房暖床帐，比如山雨欲来前，比如故人入梦。（这首歌是个大长篇啊）
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923691





	【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋

**Author's Note:**

> 历史向同人，司马师/司马昭 可逆不拆。  
> 写的是历史向，我从看三国演义就爱上了司马师，对，如果我小时候看的是晋书我会记住他雅有风采，我偏偏看的是三国演义各种邪乎，但还是爱得义无反顾，直觉一眼就知道我喜欢的是什么人，这就是命。到现在还记得当年和人说起我喜欢司马师那份小心翼翼（一般我都只说我喜欢子龙）。然后情真意切地觉得骨科is rio，没有网络的时候，不知道骨科这一说，就是觉得这对兄弟真rio和夏侯兄弟不一样，和其他所有兄弟都不一样。  
> ……想说代入军师联盟或者真三系列随意，自己一边脑子里代了一下又好像感觉哪个都代不长久hhhhhhh  
> 这么多年，我其实也不知道这会不会是我写的唯一一篇昭师昭。喜欢的话求评论，点关注之前请参阅我的cp清单……我萌cp完全遵循测不准原理2333333（醒一醒并没有人理你）  
> 补个bgm:《上弦之月》。但这个不完全是写作bgm，不然不是这个样子23333333这篇后半部分听的是《桃花诺》。我倒是有心依着《上弦之月》再写点什么，红帐春宵写了，薄雨湿春衫没展开提，再比如还有旧厢房暖床帐，比如山雨欲来前，比如故人入梦。（这首歌是个大长篇啊）

引子  
“后世会怎么看待我们的所作所为……”  
“兄长做事一向隐秘，后世不会知道的。”  
司马师伸手向白玉钩去摘帐幔的时候，忽然意识到，这束着的还是他成婚时的红绡。  
他身后，胞弟司马昭没有让他有更多思考的余地，红绡帐下，他用手臂揽住兄长的胸膛，向后拖回来，拖入炽热的情欲中。

正篇  
细雨淅沥地敲打着窗棂，直到司马昭终于肯从司马师帐中起身，延绵的雨雾也没有一丝要停的痕迹。他随手把自己先前扔到一边的湿衣裳往臂间一挽，推开门就跨了出去——反正他的卧房离这里也不远，却迎面正遇上披着蓑衣端着什么东西的夏侯徽。  
“媛容嫂嫂。”他退到一旁，按着礼节称呼年轻的女人。  
而夏侯徽也对他点点头，脸上礼貌的微笑一瞬即逝，变成微微忧虑的模样，说道：“你们兄弟二人一同出去踏青骑射，雨开始下的时候我就有点担心你们着凉，命厨房煲了两盅羊肉汤。给你的那盅差人送去房里了，我却不知你在这边，怕不是子元身体又……？”  
“嫂嫂莫要担心，大哥没事，只是微感风寒，躺一会儿就好了。”司马昭应对自如，却十分仔细地观察着夏侯徽，想知道她是否窥破了什么。夏侯徽只不动声色地点点头，垂下眼，手上端着的那盅羊肉在雨中升腾起鲜香的热气。他一笑：“嫂嫂快进去吧，不然一会儿要凉。”

屋里，司马师透过打开的门缝望着他那聪敏过人的妻子，若有所思。

“见过子上了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这汤是什么时辰开始做的？”  
“不合夫君口味？”  
“不，只是觉得很是鲜美，一时好奇。”  
“是特地算好了你和子上回来的时辰做的。”  
夏侯徽柔顺恭敬地坐在一旁，司马师对这样的姿态却别有一套体会。——他自己就惯于用这般姿态伪装自己，这是他父子二人都熟悉不过的有效手段。  
他从父亲那里学到了种种手腕，在这一刻蓦然意识到，他同样也学会了父亲的多疑猜忌。  
只是，他不知他这一生还能认识几个像夏侯徽这样敏锐聪慧的女人。他们的结合虽然是政治联姻，司马师却很中意她的可取之处。他看得很清楚，在她身上有母亲的影子，唯一的问题是，他无法像父亲信任母亲那样信任妻子。  
他那本就无多的真心，全留给司马二字。  
也许他能制造机会来给自己一个信任她的理由？  
他慢慢喝完了汤，身旁床铺也凉得彻底。合好汤盅，司马师看着夏侯徽将它端去桌上，在她身后闭上眼：“徽儿，来陪我躺一会儿吧。”

某一日他终于对司马昭吐露自己的忧虑，关于女人的敏锐究竟能探知到何种地步。司马昭从他身后抱着他，埋在他的颈项处，很久没说话。  
司马昭很喜欢用这个姿势抱他，他由着他去。当他以为司马昭是睡着了，刚想回身去看，司马昭收紧手臂不让他动，然后青年人开口，低沉的喉音带着滚热的吐息扑到他的皮肤上。  
司马昭说了一件似乎风马牛不相及的事：“嫂嫂现在怀着身孕呢，希望这次哥哥能有一个子嗣。”

两个人都正值年轻气盛，司马昭又仗着兄长的纵容，总是不知节制二字为何物。司马师有时候就会掐着他的腰，反过来对他施以些甜蜜的折磨当做教训。但无论是被长兄恶劣地亵玩，或者身上留下些伤痕，都没能让司马昭的欲求稍加收敛。

夏侯媛容死在她的廿四年华，唇角殷红流下去，流过洁白的脖颈，染黑她一身赭衣裳。  
司马师看着灯火下她惨白的脸，没有预想中的心痛，甚至也并不麻木，更像是早有预料，他几乎毫无负担地惯性地思考是怎么回事——  
另一个人自屏风后转出，眉眼渐渐在明灭烛光中清晰，却不肯完全走到光亮中：  
“方才兄长和媛容嫂嫂喝的花雕，味道很醇美吧，是我特地寻来的佳酿。”  
“是你做的。”  
司马师闭上眼，倦于思考司马昭是如何确保毒酒被夏侯徽饮下。  
“我之所以能这么做，不是兄长默许的吗。”  
司马师没有否认也没有承认。司马昭向后退了半步，大半张脸藏回阴影里：  
“如果是我从这间屋子走出去，免不了要被人说我争哥哥的夫人。”  
“有人知道你来这里吗。”这不是个问句。  
“哥哥放心。”  
“那就这样吧。”  
司马师弯腰把冰冷许久的夏侯徽尸身抱到榻上放好，转身大步流星地跨出这间屋子，面容冷峻，对家仆和侍女们说夫人突发急症，吐血暴亡。  
而司马家上上下下的家仆都清楚，大公子说什么就是什么，绝不容怀疑的余地。  
至于司马昭，他既可以悄无声息地来，就可以悄无声息地走。这一点本领来自于过去许多年月里每个偷来的夜晚，这一夜也没有出任何纰漏。

他们的同谋早在父亲不知道的时候就已展开，甚至早在及冠之前，就习惯于这样秘密的心照不宣。  
司马师偶尔想起这一点，冷笑于司马昭这是逼不得已的行事隐秘。

父亲过世后，他和司马昭的同谋多了层正大光明的内容，昔日与父亲的共谋如今成了兄弟俩密谈的一部分。倏忽之间，他也只剩这个弟弟，只剩司马昭了。  
这让他有种司马昭这时才长大的错觉。

他和羊徽瑜的夫妻关系相敬如宾，羊氏甚至未曾为他生儿育女。有了司马昭过继给他的攸儿之后，他就更加无心子嗣一事。有时司马师假托怀念亡故的发妻而在晚上独自留在一间房中，多半时候，独自只是一个假象。  
——他兄弟二人同谋出的假象。

司马昭在黑暗里疼惜地触碰他脸上新缠的纱布，那缠扰他一生的噩梦。那只眼睛在父亲去世前就已经不能视物，司马师又曾颇自傲于外形，这纱布几乎成了他中年暴躁的一大诱因。唯有深夜里，最亲的胞弟挨在身侧为他上药，他的暴躁才能稍歇。  
然后司马昭一口气吹熄灯火，贴着他的嘴唇，把他咬出来的血吸吮到自己嘴里去。  
“子上……昭。”  
他们都早已过了索求无度的年纪，司马昭的第四个儿子这一年夭折。但不变的是，只要他们在一起，司马昭就还是喜欢在他身后，攀附着他的后背把脸贴在他的后颈。  
他的后颈被什么东西打湿了。  
有时他疼得厉害，司马昭的手臂上就时时有些淤青，司马昭并不在意。  
“以前我把哥哥弄疼的时候也不少，现在哥哥病痛，要是我能替哥哥分担，又有何妨。”

他竭尽力气想挽留司马师。  
“子上，如果可以，你会做什么？”  
“做兄长最为仰仗的手足，做兄长的将军和谋士，替兄长扫除障碍，完成不可完成的事。”  
“看来，我可以放心了。”  
“哥！这不是我要说的意思！”  
“对我来说是一样的。”  
“我从来没有想过……”  
“我知道。”

他最终是赶得及到许昌迎到了他的兄长，陪了他最后的时日。司马师痛得几近神志不清，却再没碰他伸去的手一下。  
兄弟同谋，终于正元二年，闰正月二十八。

完.

**Author's Note:**

> 埋了一些隐秘的事情应该都能看得出来吧23333
> 
> 最后之所以说没有再碰昭儿……想的是因为太疼了。


End file.
